The Mirror glass of Oz
by The Lady Dragon
Summary: Dorothy had enchanted her granddaughter over the years of the tale of Oz. Lions of Tigers of Bears oh my! But since her passing on her granddaughter Who inhered her name will come to know a VERY different kind of Oz…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Oz or any books published with the theme of Oz The only thing I own is this Idea.

Be warned I am not the best speller and my Spell check person is MIA at the moment so please bare with me. I know its not a lot next one there will be more.

Chapter One

A New York Christmas

Snow flacks danced and twirled through the soft December wind. The soft melody of children's laughed filled the air while snow balls flew like a play-time war, A Santa rang his jolly golden bell for the needy and poor, Shops of small restaurants where open letting the smell of the delicious hot chocolates, and cookies freshly made. Lemon cakes, and hot teas ready to be severed on silver plates, Book stores where filled with youths, who could not take the cold, Listened to stories. A New York Christmas indeed. Walking out of the Herms book store a Woman walked with a certain grace. Something someone would not think a Kansas girl to poses but the woman never cared to what others thought of her. Her long brown hair was placed in a low pony tail; Skin soft like a peach would be Her lips where plump. Not so they where to large for her face but in natural way, The soft faint pinkness shimmer off them while her nose was small like a button almost and her eyes… That was always what she was complemented for. It was the only thing she was ever complimented for. The large emeralds where like windows, Not into her but into the person looking into them, A mirror reelecting ones true self. Her body was bundled up in the large black jacket she headed down the snow covered street. "Taxi!" She called placing a hand out into the air and soon enough a yellow vital pulled up in front of her. Getting in she neatly placed the books on her lap muttering to the diver her destination. "Soran? You sure? That's a rough neighborhood" "Yes I'm sure" She replied in the same softness.

"So what's a little thing like you going all the way to Sorano for? Lots of drug addicts live there not to mention the crime rate"

"I live there"

"Oh…sorry about that. Just you don't look like the type that would like there, ya know?"

"Its alright, It was the only thing I could afford"

"Oh..well what about your family couldn't they help you out?"

"I have none"

"Ah come on everyone has someone"

"I don't. My grandmother past away two years ago that's the only family I had or could ever want"

"Oh..gzzzz sorry" The man said letting the conversation go silent. This was the fist time the woman looked up into the review mirror to see the man. He was at lest in his forties with blond hair slowly disappearing. He held a beer belly, Short. At lest for a male he was still taller than the woman. She could tell even while sitting. He was your average nobody. Though his voice, she noticed held a odd concern? No sympathy? She wasn't sure to tell the truth. "I'm Dorothy" she spoke braking the odd silent

"Oh nice name' he said seeming to perk up at her stating up a conversation again.

"thank you,…I was named after my grandmother" She replied.

"She sounds nice, Names Ernest Jefferson"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jefferson"  
"Call me Ernest Mr. Jefferson makes me sound old" he said from the reflection in mirror she tried not to laugh at the funny face he made. Like a shushed manner for more roles to appear. It seemed as they got to her stop faster than it should have been. But as they say time pleases quickly when in good company. "thank you how much do I-"

"Its alright"

"But I must pay"

"Naw I was headed this way anyways" he said waving a large hand. "Thank you Ernest" She said giving him a faint smile before grabbing her books off her lap and stepping out of the yellow car. As she headed up the steps to the apartment building As she turned the take one last look out before heading in She saw the cab head the other way.

As Dorothy headed into her small apartment she made sure to lock the door behind her as he normal routine. Placing the light The room was even smaller in the light. A beaten and ripped couch was placed against the wall while a long bookcase was before it. That was how she saved on her bills, No T.V. She never cared for the things. "Masamune" she said in a warm voice as she bent down petting the soft tan and black cat that rubbed against her leg. "Did you get any rats?" she asked. The cat looked up to her wiggling its pink nose to her. "Lazy thing" she said with a soft laugh as she placed the books down on the round coffee/dinner table and went to make Masamune's dinner. "Maybe I should stop feeding you all together than you'll catch some rats" she said making the cat place its ears back as it growled in a soft manner. "I'm only kidding, my little warlord" She said placing the food down for him before going over to the books and placed them all out in front of her.

_Alice in wonderland_

_The collected works of the brothers Grimm _

_And Folklore tales of lands far away_

Dorothy hand many more books like this all fairytales and such. She was researching. Before her grandmother passed on she would speak of a magical place called OZ to her. Telling her stories of the creatures and people that lived there. As well she always insisted that the place was real. A real world. When she told these stories as A child Dorothy always wanted to believe, and she did until she grew elder as she did that imagination gave away to logic as it does for all children slowly entering adulthood. But still her grandmother continued of its existents. Her grandmother now was always a much grounded woman. After her passing on the strange urge to know where Dorothy's grandmother came up with Oz over took her. It was becoming a suspicion now. There was no way. No way could she come up with everything on her own without some help from some folklore. But nothing. Nothing was like it. Dorothy huh'd softly as she looked up from the book before her placing the glasses that was once on her nose on the table as she headed to the window looking outward. The snow blow harder and harder falling like someone was throwing snowballs at her window. "Wonderful.. :" she murmured softly as she shut the black drapes. The sound of heavy footsteps came form her door. Heavy and many. Heading over she peered though the small looking hole. She watched as the whores their pimps, the drug addicts, and the homeless who usually slept in the halls ran past. Slowly opening the door a bit Dorothy kept the chain lock on incase. "What's going on?" she asked. One of the prostitutes stopped not from the question but from a pink platform boot falling off while she was hopping zipping it up. From where pale skin met her tan skin. "It's a blizzard out there! Don't you listen to the news! It's the besting one the sates ever seen! If you have any sense you'll get out to!" she said With that her boot finely zipped up and with that she ran down the hall with the fading stampeded. Dorothy blinked faintly than headed over back to the window pulling open the drapes. The Streets below was full with cars crashing into each other in the frantic panic. That was the last she could see as the window was covered over with an ice. Dorothy backs away a bit as the cold air seeped into the small room, now feeling like she had stepped into a open frigates. How could this have happened? A blizzard such as this shouldn't have come so quickly with no signs of it before hand. The whine from Masamune caught her attention. "Come on we're getting out of her" Dorothy said reaching down to pick up the now fluffy cat that was hiding under the couch. A scream came from Dorothy as glass shattered though the room while hard balls of ice fell into room the size of baseballs. With a knock to the back of the head Dorothy fell over upon the cushion couch while blurs became her vision than blackness enveloped everything.


	2. Not in New York anymore

_Author Note: SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took be so long to update ; Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. I got this idea after watching both Oz and Return to oz to be honest I haven't ready that many fanfics on this movie/book but if it sounds to much like simplestarzz I will take this down I don't want to take anyone else's Idea. _

**Chapter 2**

** "Not in New York anymore"**

In the years gone by since Dorothy had killed the two evil witches and the rise of the Scarecrow into power you'd think things were all well. There was no war, no shortage of food. In a word it was paradise…to those who knew no better. Those who played the role of leaders. With the deaths of the witches there was born a being more powerful than the other two.

The scarecrow closed his eyes a bit as he sat on his thrown. He would never forget that day….Never. He'd never in his life see such anger, such hatred in someone's eyes. Though the thing that truly scares him was they were calm the whole time. They were no snarls no cruising no shooting fire, but calmness and a smirk.

_Her long darken blond hair whipped around her falling over the slim filled out body while the Black Bandages where all over her body both covering and reveling, that worked to her like a second skin. The smirk on her lips was dark, catish like the trill of the kill was turning inside her. Sitting on the thrown she crossed her legs as she rested her chin on her palm. Sparkling blue eyes shimmered in the darkness that loomed around her. "Hello Scarecrow Or shall I call you your highness?" she asked. The scarecrow stopped dead as he entered his throne room, Seeing the demon on the gold and emerald decorated throne as if it was hers all along, shaking even he could feel the power she gave off. "There's no need to be afraid... Yet anyways, I'm here to talk" she said. The scarecrow had to admit she was a beauty, an evil cold blooded killer but a beauty none the less. "All I am here for what is my birth right. Give me the ruby slippers and I'll be on my way" she said to him, her ruby lips still holding the smirk as they formed the words while she spoke. "The ruby slippers are lost to OZ-" _

_"Stolen by a little witch"_

_"Dorothy was no witch" The scarecrow growled. The fear in him was great but for the memory of Dorothy was greater. For what purpose was a mind than to persevere the memory of what was dear._

_"No, she was a murderer" The woman said calmly as she stood Tall. Her long slender legs lead her down to the scarecrow as she stood before him bringing a hand to his face. With a flinch he moved back. There was no telling what the woman could or would do to him. "Its all alright," she said to him making him look in fear of what the woman's plans would be. "Let her dance and twirl in the slippers, Let her skip to you with open arms begging to be embraced.When the time is right and your little apple is at the pike of ripeness I'll pluck her, and she'll be the one in a watery grave' the woman whispered into his ear before turning as she headed out of the palace disappearing in black smoke. The scarecrow lead against the mirror wall behind him placing a hand over his forehead. "There is no darkness like she, stronger than the three, Destroys all live to avenge what we conceived" his lips whispered to him the old poem a dieing witch had once told him._

Looking up Scarecrow looked around him The Tinwoods Man and the cowardly Lion where both with him; each wearing the grim face at news. "Maybe it was just a threat she can't be that powerful if she wants the Ruby slippers so badly" The Tin man suggested. "No" The Scarecrow said shaking a heavy head. "She can do all that she says" He said to them. "She'll make good on her word that I'm sure of, Unlike the witch of the west and east she'll wait as she's been doing"

"But than…why tell you what she's going to do? If she's so smart why tell the enemy her plans in advance?"

"because she wants us to work into a fear, She knows while be watching ever corner, The skies, the seas, soon when nothing comes will look to each other for the attack, Questions will fill in our minds for the others loyally and then we'll snap leaving no one to guard Dorothy and that's when she'll make her move" The scarecrow said as his dark eyes moved back to the mirror like floor staring into his own reflection. He hadn't changed not him nor the Tin-man, both of them where ageless in physical ways, the cowardly Lion however had grown old and began to gray, become weary from old age. For a brief moment the kings thoughts fell on the girl he had once traveled with, Dear Dorothy had she grown old too? Had she gone on in her life. His brain said 'yes.' The king took a heavy sigh he had gotten more than he had asked for from the wizard, he had wanted a brain to think and solve problems but the mind it was much more of a complicated thing. It gave him emotions like a heart would but unlike the Tin-man he was not ruled by them. The two companions beside the king looked to the other in questioning manners. It seemed oh-so long ago what they had asked for and given where better than their dreams and nightmares all could hold. The scarecrow had his brains, his engines thoughts that could answer any question to any riddle but at this very moment…how he wished for the bliss of not knowing.

Dorothy groaned softly as her mind slowly began running in gear again. Fluttering her eyes for a moment she stayed where she was, allowing her vision to sharpen before she even dared try to move. Sitting up slowly Dorothy rubbed the back of her head a bit from where the pounding head-ack was coming from. Looking around the room it was more destroyed than normal. She found that the room wasn't cold..no there wasn't even any signs of ice. Slowly Dorothy got up, her hand still over the lump on the back of her head. "Masamune" She called looking around as the cat slowly came out of its hiding place under the couch. "Storm must be gone now" She mumbled looking around. However worry fled her mind of the building. Who knew if it was still structurally sound? Picking up Masamune she pushed the broken furnisher out of the way of the door. Finely getting out of the room Dorothy looked around a bit all the lights where out while causing the creepiness in the place to increase. Hurrying down the hall Dorothy headed down the stairs keeping one arm on the rail and the other was hold Masamune to her, making sure he didn't try running off on his own. Getting down to the floor room Dorothy pushed opened the door having to place her whole body on it to do so. Looking around her Dorothy took in a sharp breath. There was no one around, no cars, no buses, Not even the local beggars where around. Not only that…all the buildings where gone! Slowly walking further out Dorothy looked around at the thick forest. Holding Masamune close she backed up a bit as she looked up to the only building in the area. The one she had just come out of. It stood towering in a slant as if something was holding up though barely.

Dorothy's eyes widen as she fell back wards as the earth shook violently. The building began to crumble into itself before disappearing all together. Nothing was left of it. No rubble, not even the ground to which it was once sitting on held any form of it.

"I don't think we're in New York anymore Masamune" she said a holding the cat to her. "You think?" The one eyed cat asked looking up to her a little making Dorothy give a tiny yelp as she dropped him. The cat landed gracefully on his feet though glared up to her at that. "Now that was uncalled for" he said his voice dripping of annoyance. "No what is uncalled for is you speaking" Dorothy pointed out. She must still be dreaming yes that's what it was she was still asleep. Dorothy lead against the tree besides her placing a hand over her head. "I must have been hit harder than I thought" she mumbled. "Oh please Dorothy this is no dream" Masamune said sitting in front of her. Dorothy looked to him opening her mouth to say something only to be cut off. "I've been your cat for how many years now? I should at lest think I know what your going to say by now" he said to her simple as the air of superiority came off the Animal. "Alright Well if this isn't a dream than where are we? And why are you talking with a British accent?" she asked.

"My dear girl I don't have all the answers this world is as new to you as it is to me, and to be quite honest I'm not to sure myself, I always thought I was a Japanese cat, Oh well it does make me sound smarter doesn't it" He said with his odd cat like smile. Dorothy rolled her eyes a bit at this as she pushed herself up off the tree.

"Well wherever we are its best to get out of this forest, who knows what's out here. I think one talking animal is all I' about to handle" she said causing Masamune to hn as he fallowed after the woman before him. "Hopefully there's a town near by" She mumbled.

They seemed to walk for what seemed like miles. Here Dorothy found it wasn't winter so she abandoned her black coat. Reveling a simple white shirt and a blue and while checkered spaghetti strap over it.

Dorothy huh'ed for a moment as she stopped. "What is it?" Masamune asked coming up beside her. "A…Yellow brick, a yellow brick road" she said blinking a bit as she looked to the road that seemed to cut a path throw the forest. 'This might lead our way" she said stepping on to it as she fallowed the road. "Or away form it" Masamune mumbled to himself as he shook his head a little bit before fallowing after her.

"oh my.." Dorothy said blinking a bit a she came up to a town. It was small surrounded by farmlands and such with animals grazing in the fields. "Well come on" Dorothy said to Masamune as she headed into the small town. Dorothy blinked a bit as walked looking around at the people around her. There were many short people in the area more than there where of her own size though where still was. Most she found to be wearing what looked like military uniforms.

"Um excuse me" Dorothy said to them as she headed over. The two tall men turned to her raising a eyebrow as they looked to the other than to Dorothy. "Can you tell me where I am exactly?"

"She looks formiluer"

"yea think she's a thief?" the two asked each other. "Excuse me" Dorothy said. "I'm just asking a simple question" she said to them but it seemed her words fell on deaf ears. "Lets bring her in for questioning" one of the men said as the other nodded. The two looked back over to her. One taking out a sword while the other outstretched a arm. "Now come with us quietly" one said to her. "Not when I've done nothing wrong" Dorothy said with a glare as she ran pushing various things in the men's path of following her while Masamune followed hot on her heals.

"Come back here!" the men called after her as she dodged and weaved though the small town. "Masamune" she called picking up the cat as she jumped in to the cornfield, heading deeper into it as she heard the men run past. Holding in her breath Dorothy didn't exhale until she was sure they where gone. "The things you put us though" Masamune mumbled to her with a annoyed face. "Oh yes I planed for this to happen" Dorothy said with an annoyed look of her own. "well" She said after a long sigh escaped her lips "any ideas?" she asked turning to the cat who jumped onto the railing of the wooden fence. "Why are you asking me I'm just here for sarcastic statements" he said to her while the tan white tip tail swung back and forth as he stared up the green eyed girl. "that's something I can do without" Dorothy said rolling her eyes before hmming a bit looking up to the sky. "What…in the world" she said placing her hand over eyes. In the sky two large shadows circled above disappearing and reappearing from the glare of the sun. "Crows?" Dorothy wondered as the black birds got closer and closer. "Those aren't normal birds!" Masamune yelled jumping off the rail as he went back to his puffy alertness. It was true the bird they where as big as a large dog. "Run time to run!" the cat hissed already darting further into the field. Dorothy followed darting and using the corn in hopes to hid her moving body. "you're a Cat shouldn't you be hunting them?!" she yelled knowing the feline was somewhere close by. "Their the size of a freaking Doberman you try hunting them" he yelled back from somewhere in the mist of the corn field.

A scream filled the air as Dorothy tripped over a rock sending her falling to the freshly watered dirt. Getter to her knees her eyes widen while looking over her shoulder the giant birds of pray readied to attack….


End file.
